The present invention relates to an improved transparent structure with a decoration therein. A transparent membrane is formed into a hollow tubular body in which a liquid mixed with golden powders or chips or buoyant decorations is filled. When shaking or swinging the transparent body, the liquid is stirred and the buoyant decorations and the golden powders or chips buoy through the liquid. A user not only can watch the buoyant decoration through the transparent membrane, but also can squeeze the transparent membrane to touch the content therein. This provides another novel aspect of the transparent container to increase the entertaining effect. The transparent membrane is made of flexible plastic material and is specifically assembled with other components and thus can be squeezed or compressed without breaking and leaking of the liquid.
Various kinds of transparent containers with decorations therein are commercially available. In all these transparent containers, it is impossible for the user to touch the decoration inside the container unless the decoration is taken out from the container. The conventional transparent container is made of rigid solid material which can be hardly varied in pattern after formed. Therefore, such solid container has monotonous appearance and can only provide visual entertaining effect and it is impossible for a user to touch the buoyant decoration contained therein.